So in Love with Two!
by A Raven of Emotions
Summary: First Lab Rats, 2012/Big Time Rush crossover, completely AU and contains a slash love triangle. What is freshman James Diamond to do, better question is how will he do this? What's a pretty boy to do when he's in love with not one, but two! With two, and has no idea what to do!
1. So in Love with Two!

Umm, hello! Raven here, and...There's no explanation to this crossover except this: I love both shows, wanted to make a slash love triangle in an AU setting and this is the result! I'm new to this so please fans, of both shows, don't be too harsh on me please and...enjoy! Tell me if this should be continued as a short story or left as a one-shot please, need the feedback! **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Big Time Rush or Lab Rats! All I own is the idea of this crossover, nothing more! Thank you and hope you enjoy!**

* * *

James sighed dejectedly to himself, pulling off his loose gray beanie and running his hands through his short, spiky mane of chocolate hair.

Being a freshman college student really sucked!

This year was supposed to be his year to start over; leave high school days behind and just have a fresh start with new people, in a new home away from home, and a new chapter in his life. This year was supposed to be the first milestone in graduating with a double major in Music and English.

The first step that can either go for his old childhood dream to become a famous singer, or to go for a life-long career in poetry, that had been his plan from the get-go.

Key word: Had…!

Now, not only was he having a hard time overcoming homesickness, balancing the work load for all his classes, keeping up with the Choir and juggling practice for swimming, track and soccer but he had to deal with two boys!

Two boys, fighting over him because apparently both had HUGE crushes on him!

How did this happen again?

"Hiding out in the library again, James?" The brunette nearly leaped out of his chair via heart attack when Quinn's voice broke his train of thought, his eyes on the smart glasses-wearing girl.

"Sheesh Quinn warn a guy won't you, for a second I thought I was in for it!" James hissed back, light brown eyes meeting her dark ones. The pale-skinned girl only sighed, her long, brown hair falling over one slender shoulder as she sat down and leaned in closer.

"Will do, now why are you hiding out here for the sixth time this month?" She cut to the chase, toying with one of her braids as she spoke.

James sighed as his thin eyebrows sharply pulled together. "You know why, because of Adam and Kendall…"

"They're still at it?"

"Yep, and it's driving me crazy! I mean, I can't really escape Kendall since we're both freshmen and roommates and Adam is on the swim team! If I don't see one of them during those times, I end up seeing them both on campus, Quinn help me with your genius-ness, tell me how to solve this!" James exclaimed, blushing in embarrassment when some students turned from their work and shushed him.

"Sorry…!"

"Well James what do you want me to do, I could try sending Adam to the moon or have Kendall have an accident where he's in the hospital for a week but that's not going to change the fact you're in love with TWO guys at the SAME time! I mean, do you even know who you want to be with?!" Quinn hissed back, James' expression hitting rock bottom.

"I-I don't, I just don't know okay? I mean, Kendall's been my best friend for years, heck since we were in diapers in the playpen! He's always been there, always had my back and I had NO IDEA he liked me back until he told me last week, you know when we went back to Minnesota for winter break! He told me during a movie/video game/ pizza night; one minute we were just jamming to The Beatles, the next he was telling me that he's liked me since we were thirteen and that he might be in love with me! I was so shocked I grabbed my car keys and left him without a word on it! That's why it's been awkward between us lately…" James explained, soft eyes taking on sad hue of brown at the end; Quinn frowned and clasped his hand, rubbing his knuckles in comfort.

"Okay, you and Kendall have a long history together; what makes the situation so difficult, it's obvious he means a lot to you and you to him", She pointed out, the pretty boy tugging on the collar of his dark, loose gray sweater.

"Because…well because I thought I'd have no chance with Kendall, he may be bi but a lot of girls threw themselves at him so I decided to give moving on a try. So when we graduated from high school I promised myself I would try to move on from him and find someone else, you know like a boyfriend. And that's when I bumped into Adam while me and Mom were on a campus tour…" Quinn's eyes went wide at this; she didn't know much about how her pretty boy friend met the ditzy yet sweet and funny athletic junior.

This was new news.

"Wait, campus tour?"

"Yeah, the first one the university had set up; of course I didn't pay him much attention, I was so into learning about the music programs and such that I barely even noticed he was the college junior giving the tour. But then during the luncheon for the new students and parents with the staff, we sat at the same table and started talking. We talked about random stuff, like which high schools we went to and the sports we liked, what majors we were working on and our families, I ended up learning most of his life story in an hour, and…well, I liked him; he was always making jokes, some made me laugh and some stunk, he was always smiling and acting goofy I found it hard to believe he was a junior here! From there…I spent the whole day with him, Mom teased me about it the whole drive back home." James explained with a nervous chuckle, rubbing his neck with his free hand.

"OMG, you totally flirted with a hot older guy, and he totally flirted back! Adam Davenport is like totally crushing on you! Oh, I see the problem now." Quinn said, biting her lower lip.

James sighed and put his head down on the table. "You see the problem now: I use to like Kendall, I find out he likes, no LOVES, me when I thought I'd never have a chance with him, I meet Adam and we, you know, get along and I end up liking him, he hints that he likes me back until bam! He decides to tell me he really likes me the day AFTER Kendall confesses to me! And now, they're both heated on each other because of me and I have no idea, absolutely no idea WHO is the guy I WANT! My number one is Kendall Knight, who's really sweet and a leader who's been my best friend for years! And my number two is Adam Davenport; a goofy and funny guy who one time went to swim team practice in jeans and water-proof shoes! Quinn, help me because I could be in love with both!"

Quinn immediately sat up straight, "Hold your horses pretty boy, I was just kidding about being in love with the two of them! Wait, you seriously think you love both of them?!"

"Hey, shut up or get out! Some of us are trying to work here!" Jett Stetson growled two tables away, completely ignoring the heated glare the nerd doing his homework was shooting at the back of his blonde head.

Quinn just wanted to get up and tell the stuck-up jerk off but James held her back, shaking his head. "Let's just split, okay? My dorm's better to talk in, come on." He offered his arm to her and off they went, pushing their seats in and gathering their books; they as quickly as possible walked down the long, metal staircase and left the main door of the library, arms locked as they picked up where they left off.

"So, you like Davenport and Knight?" She asked in a normal pitch, the high Los Angeles sun beating down on the large, open space that was the Palm Woods University campus.

James sighed again and glued his eyes to the shoes he was wearing: a pair of black Vans with blue laces, a pair he borrowed from Kendall the week the blonde 'fessed up.

"I-I think so, maybe? Look, they're very different but that's what I like about them. Kendall's a bit short-tempered and he's a schemer but he's still a cool guy and always there for the people he cares about, like his mom and little sister. He's smart, caring, cute and confident of himself, there's nothing he won't set his mind on and get it, he's got the 'fire' plus that's just who he is. Kendall Knight has always had my back, through the bullies and my parents' divorce; you name it, and he was there. But…" James trailed off, eyes narrowing.

"But what James, what is it?" Quinn gently pressed him, squeezing his well-toned bicep in encouragement.

"Kendall, I've always been a little jealous of him. I mean I'm The Face and all, but he's good-looking and has spunk; I had my share of insecurities and still do, we sometimes have fights so bad because how we're so different that I think he doesn't know me at all sometimes. It's not like that with Adam."

"Meaning, go on."

"Meaning, with Adam…I can just kick my insecurities to the curb because he jokes about them. Not in the mean way, not like that but he makes me laugh about how silly I get over them; he shows me that everyone has flaws but they should like that about themselves, it's who we are and we should go with the flow, live life you know? Adam is a bit on the ditzy side but he's lovable, it's hard to be mad or sad around him because one lame joke or a fake madman laugh and you're sour mood is out the window. I know he's older than me and has more experience college-wise but…I don't know but there's just something special about him, Adam Davenport sure is something."

Quinn pulled lightly at his arm so that they both stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, they not too far from the cafeteria. "So let me see if I got this equation clear: you are X, Kendall is Y and Adam is Z; it used to be X+Y until X decided to subtract Y and group up with Z, now Y wants to be with X to be XY and so does Z for XZ so because of them heating on each other it's Y/X/Z now?" She asked, somehow not lost by that; James nodded.

"Math is right, Quinn-a-rella: it's Y/X/Z with Y having no clue how to solve the problem."

"Shoot, that's one heck of a math problem!"

"Jamez, hey!"

"Jamie, wait up!"

Two different voices said James' name (well forms of his name, anyway) at the exact same time, making him and Quinn look away from each other to see who was calling the pretty boy.

A tall, light-skinned boy with wiry muscles and dark brown hair spiked upwards in the front, decked out in a purple and white Palm Woods Uni. hoodie and light-washed skinny jeans, bag hanging from one shoulder as he waved with a big boyish smile from where he stood; he had a nice face, high cheekbones and full lips, while his cheeks were flushed pink from the heat. He was the one who called the male brunette Jamez, going for the z instead of s because to him it sounded so cool. He wasn't taller than James, around the same height probably, and he sure looked a year or two older.

Adam Davenport, or as Quinn dubbed him: variable Z in this really confusing equation.

The other boy was James and Quinn's age, a tall (well to Quinn's standards, James' not so much) dirty blonde with a sun-kissed light tan and bright green eyes, wearing a simple blue plaid button-up over a plain white tee and dark-washed skinny jeans, a guitar case on his back and a plain gray trucker's hat on his head, a slightly nervous smile on his nice face; his thick eyebrows hovered like cute fuzzy caterpillars over his deep eyes, dimples sticking out from the sweet smile. There was no guessing wrong that he was the one who called James Jamie.

And Kendall Knight, who Quinn dubbed variable Y to James' X.

Look at that: X, Y, Z, all together on one page.

Man did life hate on James or what?

"U-Umm, hey guys…! What's up?" Quinn chided, jerking James out of his horrified trance; the pretty merely smiled tightly back, heart pounding as the two approached them.

It wasn't easy to ignore the mild glares Adam and Kendall exchanged.

"Adam." Kendall said, trying to keep his smile going.

Adam's smile was as stiff, though his eyes were careful. "Kendall."

"H-Hey guys, what's up? Me and Quinn have some studying to do, you know for exams and such." James lied weakly, hoping the two didn't see sweating bullets under his sweater; exams weren't until the week after this one coming up, oh he hoped they didn't point that out!

Adam didn't seem to. "Oh right, okay I know you two are in a hurry but James, I really have to ask you something."

"Me too, Jamie I need talk to you!" Kendall butted in, looking determined; James felt all the blood leave his face, oh no…!

"Umm guys sorry but can't, you know this stuff wait? Me and Quinn are kind of in a hurry", James began when Quinn stepped in.

"Look we're on a tight schedule so you two got two minutes, same time: GO!"

"James, will you go out with me?" The two said the exact same thing word-for-word, that throwing James and Quinn for a loop.

"Say what now?" James choked out.

"Wow, did not see that coming…!" Quinn whispered, Kendall and Adam turning from their stare down to James.

"Will you go out with me?" Adam repeated, Kendall quick to catch on.

"With me, will you go out with me on a date, Jamie?"

"…" James was speechless, Quinn knowing his frozen face on spot; she stepped in front of the trembling, wide-eyed pretty boy and gave the guys a smile, trying to quickly and carefully pull James behind her and drag him in the direction of the dorms without catching the two's eyes.

"Oh time's up, ha got to go hit the books! See ya, guys!" Adam and Kendall had no time to protest before they were left in a cloud of dirt, Quinn practically dashing down the sidewalk with a zombie James on her arm.

"Okay, we SO got to solve this equation before we can't piece it back together at all later!" She hissed as they bolted through the front door of the first floor boys' dorm; James was stiff in the face but his mind was reeling.

His number one, his number two-both just asked him out!

And he…had no idea what to do!


	2. He Could be the One: Adam?

Okay, new chapter! This story will be short but I'm going to make the best of it! So here's chapter two with a major boat of Jadam (see what I did there? I made the James x Adam crossover pairing name! Well, an attempt to it anyway!) to enjoy! Oh, who is James going to choose? The question is riveting! **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush! Just the idea of this crossover story/love triangle!**

* * *

"One Merry Berry smoothie, this one's on the house." James looked up from his book to see a tall cup (eco-friendly!) filled with a thick, sweet-smelling dark purple whip of smoothie in front of him on the counter, the employee for the afternoon slot (nametag read Ben) throwing a cheeky grin the brown-eyed brunette's way.

James let out a slight chuckle and stuck the bendable straw between his lips, eyes glazing over as he tasted the fruity treat. "Hmmm, a smoothie always helps me think! Thanks Ben, but why on the house? I have money you know", He pointed out; he did get eight bucks an hour as a campus English tutor.

Sure he was only a freshman, but he knew his stuff.

Ben shook his head and held up a hand when James pulled out his wallet. "Dude, don't really. It's on the house for two reasons: you give wicked awesome tips when you do pay, you're one of the day-to-day customers who helps keep this gig alive; it being free for one day won't hurt business and two because you look out of it. Got a problem or something man, want to talk about it?" Ben asked his golden-green cat-like eyes soft.

James sighed, pushing his thick, whole-rimmed glasses (he took his contacts out after walking Quinn to the girls' dorm) further up the bridge of his nose. "You know, class stress mixed with sports stress and relationship stress: typical college kid hassle.

Ben reached over and patted James on the shoulder, fixing his Fruity Heaven purple-and-green employee hat over his tousled tumbleweed brown locks. "Dude, I think I know what's going on: you're in a love triangle."

"How did you…?" James trailed, surprise clear in his voice and on his face. Ben smiled weakly.

"Dude, word gets around fast in the school's grapevine. So, Kendall and Adam right? Kind of assumed the situation since I'd always seen them tagging after you, working in the best, not to mention only, smoothie stand on campus lets a guy know where the gossip train is heading."

"You mean, everyone knows?" James said mortified, running a hand through his hair; it was just as messy as his appearance, not gelled up from the quick shower he took earlier and looking windswept from having the hood of his black jacket up over his head.

Ben began wiping down the counter, James picking up his smoothie cup to not cause an obstacle. "Well, maybe just the juniors and freshmen with a little mix of seniors, Adam is one of the most popular guys on campus and he's on the swim team. I'm in guitar club with Kendall and he can work the strings real good, both got some leverage in this place."

"Well that sucks for me", James said with another sip from his smoothie between a groan, "I don't know what to do, you're right I'm in a love triangle and all I want to do is get out of it but I have no clue who I want to date and I hate the idea that I'll ending up hurting one of them, the one I don't choose."

"You like them both." Ben said; it wasn't a question but a solid statement.

James looked up sadly from his straw. "Yeah, I do; Kendall's awesome but Adam is too and I don't know who I like even more and they both asked me out earlier today and oh man! I'm in a deep ditch here…!" The pretty boy moaned, getting up from his seat and making sure he had all his stuff with him; when a smoothie didn't get his crash attitude back, he always went to the school pool, which was always open for recreation or extra swim team practice.

Ben shook his head, shooting James a bright smile. "Hey dude, don't look on the negative ends just yet! This is…a big issue sure, but who knows you might just get your answer in the next few days! Keep going for the cause, dude!" James chuckled at this, managing a faint smile back.

"Ha, thanks Ben. See you same time tomorrow, crash smoothie as usual", James responded, using his word for almost everything he liked.

Ben gave him a wave before he went back to wiping the counter, some other customers at the picnic tables not far from the stand and minding their own business; James shrugged on his book bag and started for the Gym, hoping some chlorine can help clear his head.

/

James pulled himself from the clear, makeshift waves of the large, rectangular-shaped pool and wrapped his towel around his neck, his green swim shorts sagging around his hips from the wet.

The pool was completely empty, the setting sun pouring streams of purples and pinks and oranges through the windows; it was all quiet and peaceful, the smell of chlorine surprisingly soothing.

'Please pool, my smoothie rush didn't help so please use your mystical powers and help me figure this mess out…!' The pretty boy ranted in his head, pulling on his jacket after properly drying his body and hair; he swirled his toes in the cool water, shoulders slumped and a heavy sigh leaving him.

"I suck, big time."

"You may suck, but you are still really cute." James blinked his eyes and looked up, the strobe-like lights overhead nearly blinding him; Adam Davenport, in nothing but a pair of sweatpants and white muscle shirt with a hoodie over it, soon sat down next to him, shoes off and feet in the pool.

James rolled his eyes at the comment, smiling a little though. "Well I must look drop-dead gorgeous right about now because right now I'm on a major sucky roll." Adam laughed.

"Yeah you're beautiful but you're also pretty smart and sweet and nice, so you're not so bad." The older boy replied, James' smile faltering a little.

"I'm sorry about…you know, what went down earlier. I was just shocked; you two sure know how to knock a guy into zombie mode."

"Wait, you're a zombie?! No, don't eat my brains!" Adam exclaimed, making growling noises and throwing his hands out; James yelped with a fit of snickers when the older boy began tickling him, tears filling his eyes in a matter of minutes.

"Hahahaha, Adam stop tickling me! I-I can't take it, ha! I'm no zombie, s-stop!" James pleaded, trying to catch his breath.

Adam smiled and kept the tickle fight going for a few minutes more before he finally stopped, both of them clutching the forming stitches in their sides.

"You're a jerk, Davenport."

"Hey you laughed out loud, Diamond; that's what I was going for!" James punched Adam in the shoulder with a grin; they were now quiet as they watched the water slosh and splash at their toes.

"Look, can I just tell you something? About, what I said earlier today?" Adam said humor still there in his expression but with a touch of serious now; James swallowed the lump in his throat, words stuck so he nodded back.

Adam shifted a bit so that his upper body was tilted toward James, deep and smoldering dark brown eyes piercing into the pretty boy's own light hazel.

"James, I'm not here to tell you to choose me, to give me a chance and reject Kendall; I'm not the type of guy to go possessive over someone who isn't mine to be possessive over, that's not how I was raised and you're not some trophy but a great guy, someone who I think knows me better than anyone I've met", Adam began, his words striking James deep though the other managed a neutral face.

"When I met you, I don't know why back then but I just got drawn to you; you seemed like a nice and cool guy, not to mention really cute, and I was right and wrong: you are nice and cool and cute, but also really smart and sensitive, someone who is amazing but just needs to be reminded of that every now and again. I like hanging out with you because even though I'm not the…sharpest pencil in the shed you don't hold that against me like my other friends do sometimes; you like some of the things I do, like video games and sports, but we're still not the same-keeps the relationship interesting. You and I can talk about secret-agent gerbils taking over the world with celery magicians or about our English papers and I would not get bored once; you make everything fun for me, even school!" James chuckled at the part about the gerbils, Adam's smile fond and affectionate.

"So what I'm trying to say is…I don't know if I can make you happy because only you know who's right for you, me or Kendall. I don't know if I'm the one, if I'm the one who has the chance to be with you and make you happy…but I know one thing: you're very important to me, I care about you a lot, so much you can't even imagine how much, and if you choose me…I'll spend all my time, all the time we have together to make you feel loved. I'll do whatever I can to make you happy, I'll respect you and treat you right and always try to do the best for us, for you. I think I'm in love with you, James and I want you to choose who makes you happy and no matter what, I'll always be there for you, no matter what I promise…" Adam finished with a soft whisper, he and James unknowingly leaning closer to each other.

James' eyes were brimming with tears, cheeks flushed and heart pounding.

Adam Davenport may not be Einstein-genius like his baby brother Chase, but when it came to certain things like video games and his feelings, he was way brighter than he let on.

And from the look in his eyes, all he just said was dead sincere and trustworthy.

"A-Adam, I-" James' words died on his tongue as his lips slowly met with the older boy's, tears trailing down his cheeks as he closed his eyes and just let the well of emotions bomb him big time.

Adam was gentle, not taking hold of the other's face or hands and letting his lips do the talking (so to speak), mouth warm and soft as he lightly pressed his bottom lip to James' top one, breathing uneven as he felt the blood rush to his cheeks.

He's kissed before, a crush or two and a girlfriend he had in high school but none of them have felt this good, this at ease and content.

Maybe because James wasn't just some crush or tenth grade fling; he was serious about the pretty boy.

It wasn't before long that the two broke apart, James gasping for breath while Adam tried to cool the heat burning his face.

"I'm sorry, but I've wanted to do that for a while now." Adam whispered, James' tears still flowing.

Adam kissed him; Adam kissed him and he kissed back, because he wanted to.

And now, James was more confused than ever about his feelings, for both Adam and Kendall.


	3. Don't want to be Torn

Haha, forgot this chapter! Sorry, but here's chapter three! Only two left I think! This chapter has mostly Quinn and James talking about the situation, Kames in the next chapter for sure! **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Lab Rats or Big Time Rush! Just the idea of this crossover story/love triangle!**

* * *

James rubbed the sleep from his eyes when the next day's morning sun poured into his and Kendall's dorm room, the rays splashing across his dark bed sheets and pillows. He sat up slowly and ran a hand through his messy hair, narrowed hazel eyes going plate-wide when he noticed Kendall's shoes weren't by the door.

'Did he wake up early today?' The brunette thought, trying to ignore the twinge of pain going off in his stomach; things between him and the blonde were going from bad to worse.

The memory of the kiss he shared with Adam at the pool yesterday afternoon made the twinge of pain grow.

"Why can't I just end this? Better question is, I can't make a dang decision already why?!" James scolds himself as he rises to his feet; he quickly made his bed (he and Kendall shared a bunk bed, James at bottom while Kendall slept on the top) and pulled his desk of drawers apart to find some clean boxers and socks to wear, picking up the dark skinny jeans he had dropped yesterday morning and took out a shirt from his and Kendall's shared closet.

He had showered twice last night to get rid of the chlorine smell, he had neglected his hair care and he didn't feel like his usual perky self; with a sigh he quickly stripped and threw his dirty clothes in his laundry basket, quick to pull on his clean boxers before the dark jeans and socks. He tied the laces of his all-black running shoes and made sure no wrinkles were found on the shirt he chose: a dark blue long-sleeve with the design of long white wings on the back.

Checking his wristwatch James planned his schedule: 6:45 A.M.

'It's still early; my first class doesn't start until 7:30, I could use a morning coffee', He thought warily, digging into his book bag for his small hand mirror; with lucky comb in hand and Cuda hair gel, James managed a really messy hairdo that was both wild and stylish, cheating a few more minutes away to apply his make-up (like anti-zit cream with cover-up, eyeliner) and brush his teeth.

Once he did a quick check of the room and bathroom, James grabbed his book bag and room key and left out the door, looking way better than he felt.

Because right now, he was feeling the like the biggest jerk in the world.

/

James felt some of his sour mood fade away when he saw Quinn waiting for him in the cafeteria, smiling through her mouthful of eggs and turkey beacon while she pointed to a steaming cup of coffee next to a plate of whole grain toast with low-fat cream cheese.

"Good morning, my favorite pretty boy! Got you breakfast!" She said cheerfully, pulling back the only chair, other than hers, at the table.

James smiled and sat down, sighing when the warm, strong drink touched his tongue; black, no cream and only two teaspoons of sugar. Quinn knew him so well.

"Thanks Quinn, I needed this", James said, taking a bite of toast; Quinn's smile faltered a little, sensing his distress.

"Yeah looks like you did, Jamie no offense but you look like an Emo kid. You're wearing dark colors, eyeliner thicker than normal and your spikes are falling over your right eye, is something wrong? I mean, you know…" Behind her glasses, Quinn's dark brown eyes were soft with concern.

James wiped his mouth with a napkin she handed him, ducking his head slightly. "Quinn…me and Adam kissed yesterday while I was at the pool." He whispered, closing his eyes.

Quinn's jaw dropped, her fork making a sharp clattering sound as it fell to her plate. "You and Adam, you two kissed? When, how, why?!"

"After I walked you to your room, I went to get my usual smoothie; I was running low on the fruit tank and needed something to help me think. When that didn't work out, I decided to take a dip in the pool, you know because if smoothies don't fix me, swimming some laps usually does the trick. And then, Adam showed up and we talked and next thing I knew we were kissing. We were kissing, Quinn, and…it felt so wrong and right at the same time." James explained, cheeks going a light pink at the memory.

Quinn was quiet for a few minutes, taking in all the information before talking again, "You and Adam kissed and you liked it because you have feelings for him but at the same time you hate yourself for it because you don't know for sure if he's the one you want to be with, you know date him instead of Kendall. You're so confused over that and that's why you're so depressed, right?"

James' stare was enough of an answer.

"Okay, this may seem bad but we can work it out!"

"How, do you suppose we fix this? Quinn, I don't know who I like as just a really close, best friend and who I like as a boyfriend! Let's face it, I'm screwed!" The pretty boy moaned, pushing his plate of toast away; for some reason he was quickly losing his appetite.

Quinn rolled her eyes and forced him to take another bite of toast; James had this nasty habit of not eating, and there was no way she going to let him skip breakfast due to stress. Well, more stress on him than usual.

"You eat and I do the talking, okay? Listen, it was just a kiss; it shouldn't make you worry over your final decision, I mean sure it will make you think over it a little more than necessary but in the end it is all up to you. How did you feel, when Adam kissed you? Do you feel on cloud nine, happy and jumpy and stuff?" James washed his toast down with a sip of his coffee, mouth still full so he gave a shy nod.

"Okay, so you liked it, you liked it a lot. But, you felt bad afterwards because it was like you were cheating on Kendall, even if you two aren't dating right?" Again, another shy nod she got.

Quinn wiped her mouth and thought this over as she drank her orange juice, glasses gleaming in the strobe-like lights of the cafeteria. "Hmmm, so it's 50-50; your heart is in two, one for Kendall and one for Adam, but it doesn't know to whom it belongs to 100 percent. The kiss probably tipped the 50 in Adam's favor but it's still undecided. Look, my best piece of advice right now is to talk to Kendall, find him, find a place for you two that's nice and quiet and talk about this with no disruptions or distractions. The only way to get closer to figuring out your feelings is to try and fix things with him, because I'm sure that like you and Adam, he's torn up about this." She said James' expression downcast.

"And what if it makes things worse, Quinn? What if…I just end up hurting him, Kendall's my best friend and was my first crush, my first love. I care about him, and I care about Adam, hurting either one of them would kill me." James said, Quinn wrapping an arm around his waist and squeezing lightly.

"Hey, no matter how you look at it…there's no way you can avoid one of them getting hurt when you choose one and reject the other. It's a part of life, the sad part of relationships: you can't make everyone happy, James. The best you can hope for is that in the end, the guy you don't choose, Kendall or Adam moves on and you two don't lose your friendship. No guy is worth that, trust me."

"I guess so, you're right Quinn. Now if only I knew where to find Kendall, he wasn't in our room this morning when I woke up…" James said, slender eyebrows arching upwards in confusion when he felt his phone vibrate in his hoodie's front pocket; that was strange, who was texting him at this hour?

Mom would be at work right now and Shane in school with Chase and Bree and Leo, so…

"Who is it?" Quinn asked, peering over James' shoulder as he read the text.

**_James, meet me in our dorm room after classes today; there's something I want to show you._**

**_-Kendall._**

James swallowed hard, heart pounding. "It's Kendall."


	4. I fell in Love with my Best Friend

Hello, Raven with the Kames chapter ready! I HIGHLY recommend listening to the song, 'I fell in Love with my Best Friend' by Jason Chen for this chapter, because it's basically the perfect Kames song for this story! Anyway, the next chapter is the final! The decision is going to be made, which couple will it be: Jadam or Kames?! **Disclaimer: I own NOTHING but the idea of this crossover and slash triangle, nothing else!**

* * *

James was nervous, nervous beyond belief; his racing heart and sweaty palms were clear indicators.

It was now after his last class of the day; his books were packed away and his pencils out of sight, he and Quinn leaving the library to head to his dorm room. He was practically trembling in his shoes.

"James, sweetie calm down because stressing over this will not help you", Quinn was saying, arm around his waist; he's been this way since breakfast, and when he was in class with Kendall…yeah, the jittery gig he had going on just got worse.

Not even a smoothie, a creamy Mango Tango today, helped him chill and that alone was a sign of trouble.

James bit his lower lip, the hand not on the smart girl's hip running through his hair. "Sorry princess but I can't help it! I felt so terrible around Kendall all day, knowing that I kissed Adam and that he doesn't know that happened and he's going to show me something that I don't know a thing about and oh! Freaking out here, pretty boy freaking out here and he has no idea how to chill!" James exclaimed, biting his soft lower lip.

Quinn turned him towards her and slapped his face, making him yell out and cup his now bruised, bright red cheek. "Ouch, what was that for?!"

"One, don't ruin your perfect bottom lip! Two, Kendall probably already knows you kissed Adam, I mean hello! The school's grapevine gets news around FAST! Three, maybe what he's going to show you isn't bad, maybe the whole show thing is just so you two have the opportunity to talk about this! Pretty boy, you really need to stop looking on the dramatic negatives all the time!" She shot back, shaking her head at him.

"Me, I'm dramatic? Your twin cousin Camille is dramatic; I'm having a mental breakdown here!" James whined, the glasses-wearing girl rubbing her temple; thank God they were already at the boys' dorm!

"Just chill", Quinn began, pulling away from James to straighten his clothes, re-style his hair and unfreeze his face, "I know this will work out, if not…I will throw away any banapple fruit I still have from my last cross-gene experiment."

"Wait, wait you still have some of those things?! Do you know how close I was to burning my mouth off when I tried your banapple?! Let me tell you, it was almost as bad as when Jenny Tinkler scorched my hair off through a Science class experiment!" James complained as they went down the first hall and made a turn to the right; the pretty boy was still complaining even when they were standing outside his and Kendall's room.

"It took all YEAR for my gorgeous locks to grow back!" James was saying, gripping at said hair as if afraid it would burn off his head in magical smoke.

Quinn's hand managed to shut him up with another slap, his cheeks both now a fiery red and a large pout on his full lips.

"Okay, now that you've shut up with all the whining, let's see what's behind door number 1!" She threw her hands up in a cheerleader-like pose, grinning from ear-to-ear.

James just sighed and grabbed the doorknob, left eyebrow quirking up in confusion when it wouldn't budge.

"Umm, K-Kendall are you in there?" James asked, lighting knocking twice.

A shuffling went behind the door, followed by a creak of the door.

"Yeah James, umm I lost my key and kind of locked the door from the outside; mind using your key to get in?" The blonde's voice asked back; it was its usual calm and collected tone…with a little nervous mixed in between?

Quinn and James looked at one another confused before the pretty boy dug out his key from his book bag and jammed it into the lock, twisting it to the right; a clicking noise filled the air before the door slowly swung back, the two crossing the threshold…

To meet darkness, complete and total darkness.

Okay, what was going on here?

"Umm, Kendall what's going on here? Why is it pitch black in here?" James fumbled for the light switch, hoping he wouldn't end up falling on Quinn in his journey through the mess of nothingness.

James and her were caught off guard from the brightness of the ceiling light, but what they saw next made Quinn squeal in girly glee and James' cheeks flush red, and it wasn't from the slaps his best girl friend gave him earlier. It was from how the room looked.

Kendall was sitting on the floor with his favorite acoustic guitar on his lap, along with his and James' best friends in the whole world, Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia; they were all sitting in a circle, a spot across from Kendall vacant. The room itself was its clean and organized norm, but…what was going on?

"Kendall, Logan, Carlos, what's going on?" James asked, Quinn still squealing (though not as high this time) beside him. Logan, a tall vanilla-skinned boy with spiky dark brown hair and mocha eyes, a freshman going for a major in Medicine, got up and smiled at the two, his boyfriend Carlos, a short Latino with big coffee eyes and wild short black hair, another freshman going for a major in Music like James, getting up and clasping hands with him as he smiled too.

"We just came for emotional support." Logan explained.

"Kendall, on the other hand, has something to tell you!" Carlos added, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"Oh, loving the suspense here!" Quinn exclaimed, braided hair flying everywhere as she tapped her toes.

James left Quinn's side and went to sit down in front of Kendall, hazel brown eyes on the dirty blonde. "Kendall, I'm confused here. What is all this?"

Kendall held up a hand, smiling at the brunette before saying to the other three, "Guys, give us a few minutes alone? I want to talk to James, in private."

"Whatever you say, let's get out of here! Smoothies anyone, it's on me today!" Quinn grabbed Carlos' free wrist and pulled him, who pulled Logan along, out the room, making sure the lock was set before slamming the door at their heels; now, it was only James and Kendall.

James felt a little awkward in the silence but when he found his voice and parted his lips, Kendall held up a hand again; his eyes, his beautiful green eyes, were soft and his light pink lips were in a fond smile.

"Kendall, about Adam-"

"I know, I know all about it. You and Adam…kissed; the school's grapevine has a way to spread to rumors fast. Or in this case, truths fast throughout campus, I found out this morning." Kendall cut in, biting his lower lip while James' eyes began to water.

"I-I'm sorry, Kendall! I shouldn't have done that, but it happened and because of it…I don't know what to think or do or anything else for that matter! I'm confused, I'm stupid and I'm the biggest jerk in the world! I'm sorry!"

"James, I'm not mad."

"And I'm stupid and an idiot and- wait, what?" James broke off, eyes wide. Kendall struggled to maintain his smile.

"I'm not mad, James. I'm mad but, I'm mad at myself." Kendall said. James looked lost.

"Mad at yourself, but you didn't do anything!"

"I waited years, I missed a whole bunch of chances to tell you the truth; it took another guy, a cool and nice and good-looking guy, taking an interest in you and winning you over little by little to make me finally realize that….if I don't take my chances now, no matter how it may end good or bad, I'll never be happy. And so…I hope this song tells you everything that just words can't say…" With that Kendall began playing, the tune slow yet catchy to the ears.

James closed his mouth and listened as hard as he could to the song, tears filling his eyes when…he recognized the song!

'This song…I remember it from when we were kids!' He shouted in his head.

Kendall kept his eyes on James the whole time he played, voice nice and low as he sang the lyrics; his heart swelled when he saw James smile from ear-to-ear, tears streaming down his cheeks.

'Hopefully this makes up for the years I didn't do a thing to let you know how much I care about you, Jamie….'

/

Kendall leaned over and pressed his lips lightly to James', the pretty boy hesitating at first before capturing the blonde's bottom lip with his; James cupped Kendall's face between his long, thin fingers, forcing them apart after a few minutes, struggling to breathe.

"I-I'm sorry, James; I just…I had to show you another way that I meant what the song said, that….I fell in love with my best friend."

"I-I have to think this through; I will…let you and Adam know in the morning, who I….realized is the one I want." James said, smiling when Kendall smiled and leaned more into his touch.

"Whoever makes you happy, James."

And now, all the pretty boy had to do was figure that out and choose.


	5. He's not You

Okay, here's the final chapter! Here, we find out who James chose to be with! Yay, thank you for those who reviewed this story and overall enjoyed it! Hmm, maybe I'll write more BTR/LR crossovers in the future? We'll see! Oh, also this is not the end completely! I'm planning to write an alternate ending, for the other couple! So here it is, please enjoy! Oh, highly recommend listening to 'She's not You' by David Archuleta while reading this, it helped with the writing! **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this crossover and slash love triangle, nothing else of BTR and/or LR! Enjoy!**

* * *

James snuck out to sleep over in Quinn's dorm that night; her roommate rarely showed up so it wasn't much of a hassle for the pretty boy to stay. Plus he did like a girl from the back, well kind of, so the smart girl wouldn't have a hard time coming up with something in case the dorm advisor popped in.

"There, bed all set for you!" She exclaimed, in a blue-and-green striped pair of pajama pants and a pink tank top, braids out of her hair and retainer out. She fluffed the pillows more and put them back nicely on James' bunk (he on top, her on bottom), turning to him with a smile.

Only to frown slightly when she noticed James was still by the room window, in a pair of sweats and a black wife beater with two pictures in each hand: one of Adam Davenport, all grinning with a giant cowboy hat on his head, the other of Kendall Knight, smiling confidently for the camera in one of his famous plaid shirts.

His eyes were glued to them, teeth chewing at the inside of his left cheek as sighed heavily and let out a frustrated groan. "Ugh, brain just choose one of them already, jeez just look and choose!"

Quinn's eyes soften at this, walking over and taking the computer desk chair, wheeling around until she was in front of James. "Yelling at yourself won't work, sweetie."

"And why won't it, huh?! I've kissed both of them, I've heard what they had to say, everything! Their kisses, they were so alike and I didn't expect that either!"

"Umm, explain that for me will you?"

"When I kissed Adam, it was like a new experience; it was soft yet shy, warm and comforting. When I kissed Kendall…it was, it was familiar; gentle and light, almost like we were back home for a second, as kids in Minnesota. Both were nice and I felt how much they care about me through…you know, but something was off, something not the same and I know one thing: the one whose kiss wasn't the same, is the one I want to be with."

'Now if only I knew who it was that kissed me like that', James added in his head, eyes leaving Quinn to the pictures again; Quinn reached over to take his hand, taking a deep breath.

"You know, both are really amazing guys; I'd have the same trouble too. Listen James, I know this is a difficult choice: both are great, nice and sweet and treat you the way you deserve, and I know you'd want nothing more than to not hurt either one of them. But one, one isn't the other. One doesn't smile the same, cry or laugh the same way, Kendall isn't Adam and Adam isn't Kendall. I want you to think really hard on this, because I don't want you to choose the one you don't want and end up living a lie. I know you don't want to hurt him, Kendall or Adam, but you know I'm saying is true: the  
one you want isn't the other. Think about it…" Quinn pressed a kiss to his cheek and got up to head to the bathroom, James watching her leave the room before sighing and going back to the pictures.

Adam or Kendall, Kendall or Adam; Adam over Kendall? Or Kendall over Adam?

"Ugh, this isn't working!" James threw the pictures to the floor and turned on the small fan on the computer desk, hair blowing everywhere as he slumped to the floor and hugged his knees to his torso.

Tears filled his eyes, he running his hands through his hair while he took Quinn's Tekmate off the desk top and looked through her music playlist; he scrolled down and down until he found the right song and played full blast, head pressed against the wall as he closed his eyes.

He began singing along, stumbling a little with the lyrics since his situation was a guy-guy-guy love triangle instead of the usual guy-girl-guy mess. The song was about a guy going out with a girl while really still in love with his ex; okay his problem didn't necessarily fit that to a T but it was something, right?!

He sang the lyrics over and over, repeating them and letting the fan toy with his hair.

'Please, please help out here! Just, Mom I wish you were here! You always know how to fix things, and you know me better than anyone! Help me here, please…!' James moaned sadly in his head, face in his hands.

Suddenly he felt one of the pictures land on his lap courtesy of the fan, he jumping a bit before turning it over.

It was Adam's picture.

James' stomach lost its knots, eyes wide while a soundless gasp left him.

/

"So it's not me." Adam said, he swallowing hard and looking down at his hands.

James wiped his tears away, hands tight over his lap.

They in were Adam's dorm room, no classes today for an assembly was due.

James nodded, "Your picture, the fan blew it on my lap and…I-"

"You were hoping for Kendall's." Adam said, smiling sadly.

"I'm really sorry." James said, but Adam held up a hand.

"Hey, I think you made the right decision; he makes you happy, which is all I really want for you even if it's not with me, and I have to admit he's a really cool and nice guy."

"Are we…still friends?" James asked, Adam scoffing.

"Duh, we are so not!"

"Oh…" The pretty boy said in a low voice, Adam leaning over to kiss his cheek sweetly.

"We're not 'friends'; we're best friends, Jamez." At this James smiled brightly and hugged the other boy tightly, Adam's smile sad yet sincere as he hugged back.

It will…take a while for this to heal, this heartbreak but James, James was too special to lose.

If being best friends is what he wanted them to be, then best friends for life.

"Well get on out of here, you have a guitar head dirty blonde to talk to." Adam said after they broke the hug; James nodded and kissed Adam's cheek, getting up and going for the door.

"Thanks Adam…"

"Anytime, don't forget that James." And with that said, the pretty boy left.

/

Kendall opened his bright green eyes when a knock came to his door, he looking confused as he sat up; James had slept over at Quinn's and Logan and Carlos already left back to their dorm, who could that be?

'Well might as well answer; no classes today so no rush to get dressed.' He thought, still in a pair of plaid pajama pants and a white tank; he climbed down from his bed and walked barefoot across to the door.

"Who is it?" He called; all he got was another knock at the door.

Rolling his eyes he undid the lock and let the door swing back on its hinges, expression bored.

That is it was bored until he saw who was standing there, eyes going wide and heart beginning to race inside his chest.

"J-Jamie?" He choked out, said pretty boy standing there with his hands behind his back and cheeks flushed a deep red, tear tracks still clear on his fair face but the look in his eyes…happy.

"Hi Kendy, I-I made my choice." He whispered, though it was loud enough for Kendall to hear since the blonde took in a deep breath.

"Really, you did? W-Who is it, Jamie?" James broke into a small smile before he slowly cupped Kendall's face between his hands; tears still worked down his face but he was smiling the whole time as he leaned over…and kissed Kendall sweetly and gently, the other's eyes closing as his hands went to the pretty boy's slender hips.

It felt like hours passed before they broke away, both smiling with faces and necks flushed red.

It was clear who James had chosen.

"I love you." Kendall whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

James' smile broadened, hearing those words warming his heart. "I love you too."

And this time, he was certain of it.


	6. He's not You: Alternate Ending

Okay, here's the alternate ending for 'So in Love with Two!', Jadam! Enjoy; even the hard-core Kames fans, I am too but I do enjoy a little Jadam now and again! **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea of this crossover and slash love triangle, nothing else of BTR and/or LR! Enjoy!**

* * *

James snuck out to sleep over in Quinn's dorm that night; roommate rarely showed up so it wasn't much of a hassle for the pretty boy to stay. Plus he did like a girl from the back, well kind of, so the smart girl wouldn't have a hard time coming up with something in case the dorm advisor popped in.

"There, bed all set for you!" She exclaimed, in a blue-and-green striped pair of pajama pants and a pink tank top, braids out of her hair and retainer out. She fluffed the pillows more and put them back nicely on James' bunk (he on top, her on bottom), turning to him with a smile.

Only to frown slightly when she noticed James was still by the room window, in a pair of sweats and a black wife beater with two pictures in each hand: one of Adam Davenport, all grinning with a giant cowboy hat on his head, the other of Kendall Knight, smiling confidently for the camera in one of his famous plaid shirts.

His eyes were glued to them, teeth chewing at the inside of his left cheek as sighed heavily and let out a frustrated groan. "Ugh, brain just choose one of them already, jeez just look and choose!"

Quinn's eyes soften at this, walking over and taking the computer desk chair, wheeling around until she was in front of James. "Yelling at yourself won't work, sweetie."

"And why won't it, huh?! I've kissed both of them, I've heard what they had to say, everything! Their kisses, they were so alike and I didn't expect that either!"

"Umm, explain that for me will you?"

"When I kissed Adam, it was like a new experience; it was soft yet shy, warm and comforting. When I kissed Kendall…it was, it was familiar; gentle and light, almost like we were back home for a second, as kids in Minnesota. Both were nice and I felt how much they care about me through…you know, but something was off, something not the same and I know one thing: the one whose kiss wasn't the same, is the one I want to be with."

'Now if only I knew who it was that kissed me like that', James added in his head, eyes leaving Quinn to the pictures again; Quinn reached over to take his hand, taking a deep breath.

"You know, both are really amazing guys; I'd have the same trouble too. Listen James, I know this is a difficult choice: both are great, nice and sweet and treat you the way you deserve, and I know you'd want nothing more than to not hurt either one of them. But one, one isn't the other. One doesn't smile the same, cry or laugh the same way, Kendall isn't Adam and Adam isn't Kendall. I want you to think really hard on this, because I don't want you to choose the one you don't want and end up living a lie. I know you don't want to hurt him, Kendall or Adam, but you know I'm saying is true: the  
one you want isn't the other. Think about it…" Quinn pressed a kiss to his cheek and got up to head to the bathroom, James watching her leave the room before sighing and going back to the pictures.

Adam or Kendall, Kendall or Adam; Adam over Kendall? Or Kendall over Adam?

"Ugh, this isn't working!" James threw the pictures to the floor and turned on the small fan on the computer desk, hair blowing everywhere as he slumped to the floor and hugged his knees to his torso.

Tears filled his eyes, he running his hands through his hair while he took Quinn's Tekmate off the desk top and looked through her music playlist; he scrolled down and down until he found the right song and played full blast, head pressed against the wall as he closed his eyes.

He began singing along, stumbling a little with the lyrics since his situation was a guy-guy-guy love triangle instead of the usual guy-girl-guy mess. The song was about a guy going out with a girl while really still in love with his ex; okay his problem didn't necessarily fit that to a T but it was something, right?!

He sang the lyrics over and over, repeating them and letting the fan toy with his hair.

'Please, please help out here! Just, Mom I wish you were here! You always know how to fix things, and you know me better than anyone! Help me here, please…!' James moaned sadly in his head, face in his hands.

Suddenly he felt one of the pictures land on his lap courtesy of the fan, he jumping a bit before turning it over.

It was Kendall's picture.

James' stomach lost its knots, eyes wide while a soundless gasp left him.

/

"So it's not me." Kendall said, he swallowing hard and looking down at his hands.

James wiped his tears away, hands tight over his lap.

They were in their dorm room, no classes today for an assembly was due.

James nodded, "Your picture, the fan blew it on my lap and…I-"

"You were hoping for Adam's." Kendall said, smiling sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Kendall…." James said, but the blonde boy held up a hand.

"Hey, I think you made the right decision; he makes you happy, which is all I really want for you even if it's not with me, and I have to admit he's a really cool and nice guy."

"Are we…still friends?" James asked, Kendall rolling his eyes.

"Jamie, we're not friends."

"Oh…" The pretty boy said in a low voice; Kendall leaned over and brushed his hair back, kissing his forehead gently.

"We're not 'friends'; we're best friends, James, always have been and always will be." At this James smiled brightly and hugged the other boy tightly, Kendall's smile broken yet sincere as he hugged back.

It will…take a while for this to heal, this heartbreak but James, James was too special to lose.

If being best friends is what he wanted them to be, then best friends for life.

"Well you better get going; you got a ditzy faster swimmer to see." Kendall said after they broke the hug; James nodded and kissed Kendall's cheek, getting up and going for the door.

"Thanks Kendall…"

"Anytime, don't forget that James." And with that said, the pretty boy left.

/

Adam jumped like a frog when a knock came to his door, he looking confused as he sat up; from what he heard James had slept over at Quinn's and Kendall's friends Carlos and Logan had already left back to their dorm after the little meeting the four boys had, who could that be?

'Hmm, I wonder who that could be.' He thought, still in the white tee and basketball shorts he slept in last night as he got out of bed and walked barefoot across to the door.

"Who is it?" He called; all he got was another knock at the door.

Biting his lower lip he undid the lock and let the door swing back on its hinges, expression lost.

That is it was lost until he saw who was standing there, eyes going wide and heart beginning to race inside his chest.

"J-Jamez?" He choked out, said pretty boy standing there with his hands behind his back and cheeks flushed a deep red, tear tracks still clear on his fair face but the look in his eyes…happy.

"Hi A-dog, I-I made my choice." He whispered, though it was loud enough for Adam to hear since the older boy felt his heart race a notch faster.

"Really James, you did? Well who did you choose?" James broke into a small smile before he slowly cupped Adam's face between his hands; tears still worked down his face but he was smiling the whole time as he leaned over…and kissed Adam sweetly and gently, the other's eyes closing as his hands went to the pretty boy's slender hips.

It felt like hours passed before they broke away, both smiling with faces and necks flushed red.

It was clear who James had chosen.

"I love you, Jamez." Adam whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

James' smile broadened, hearing those words warming his heart. "I love you too, A-dog."

And this time, he was certain of it.


End file.
